A speaker is an electroacoustic transducer that produces sound in response to an input signal. In particular, a speaker converts received electrical signals into audible signals to be heard by an individual located proximate to the speaker. In many cases, the audible signals correspond to music the individual desires to hear. The audible signals, however, are not limited to music, and indeed often correspond to other content types such as audio books, speeches, sports programming, and the like.
Looking at the setup between the speaker and the content source (e.g., a stereo receiver), in the past, the speaker and content source were generally stationary and coupled to one another via speaker wire. Now, however, the setup has become much more flexible with the introduction of portable speakers. These portable speakers, among other things, tend to be small, lightweight, transportable, battery operated, and/or wireless-enabled. As a result, a user can, for example, move with both a portable speaker and a content source (e.g., a smartphone or tablet), and listen to audio content anywhere by wirelessly coupling the portable speaker to the content source (e.g., via a Bluetooth connection). This flexibility has caused portable speakers to gain traction in the marketplace, and it is predicted that this momentum will only continue given the prevalence of mobile computing devices.